


Insatiable

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [38]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You just can’t be sated due your extremely hot and sexy boyfriend.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 4





	Insatiable

Because of rumors that spread around the base, many assumed that Poe was this cocksure guy that always wanted to get into your pants. They always assumed that Poe was the one who’d always whisk you away to a nearby closet or empty room to have some lovin’ time. But oh how wrong they were.

See, it was always you that wanted to get into Poe’s pants. It was always you that whisked Poe away to a nearby closet or empty room to have some lovin’ time. Poe wasn’t the insatiable one. You were. But could anyone blame you? Your boyfriend was smoking hot! Anything and everything that he did aroused you. It was frustrating and fun.

* * *

Poe was simply helping out the engineer, Ossic, fixing some little things on his X-wing. But here’s the thing…the top half of Poe’s usual flight suit was off and the sleeves were tied around his waist. That left Poe in his white under shirt that was now covered in oil and grease. His hair was a little tousled and a thin layer of sweat covered his skin. He looked absolutely delectable.

You watched from afar as Ossic received a pat on the back from Poe, packed up his tools, and disappeared somewhere else on base. You immediately ran up to him.

“I need you.” You stated simply.

Poe cocked an eyebrow, “Now?”

You nodded, “Now.”

Poe looked at you and then his X-wing. He smirked and tugged you with him up the latter, “Let’s go then.”

“In your X-wing?” You asked in confusion.

Poe looked smug, “Yeah. My dad once told me that’s how I was conceived.”

You chuckled, “Please don’t bring your parents up as we’re about to fuck.”

Poe winked at you, “Noted.” He pulled you up onto his X-wing. He hopped into the cockpit and you followed settling down onto his lap. His lands snaked up your thighs and onto your ass where he gripped the mounds of flesh.

You immediately slammed your lips onto his and began to ground your hips down into his crotch. 

“Fuck, baby. You’re insatiable, you know that?”

You innocently shrugged, “Not my fault my boyfriend is a hot piece of ass.” You planted another kiss on Poe’s lips.

He pouted, “Don’t objectify me.” You giggled and he joined you. Poe helped you slip your shirt and bra off. You then stopped.

“How the hell am I supposed to take my pants off? There’s literally no room in here.”

Poe looked around the small compartment, “Yeeeeah, I guess I didn’t really think about that.”

You smiled and shook your head, “Alright, flyboy, here’s the plan: I’m gonna put my clothes back on, we’re gonna step out of this X-wing, go back to our quarters, and you’re gonna fuck me ‘til I’m sore and can’t walk tomorrow.”

Poe broke out into a grin, “I have no objections to that whatsoever, sweets.”


End file.
